Callate y baila
by Xenaigel
Summary: Shaoran es un bailarín de elite que ha perdido la fe en el amor y ha enterrado su corazón, pero una bailarina debutante, Sakura, de la cual no sabe nada y ella desconoce la identidad de él, podria ser su salvación. La función, debe comenzar.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Atención!: estos personajes pertenecen a Clamp. La historia, es completamente de mi invención.**

El prólogo es bastante corto, pero es la presentación de los protagonistas, dentro de dos o tres días colgare el primer capítulo.

Es una historia completamente S&S

¡QUE LA DISFRUTEN!^^

**Cállate y baila:**

_Prologo_

Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto. Tengo 21 años y vivo en Tomoeda. Tengo los ojos verde esmeralda y el pelo largo hasta media espalda liso y casi rubio. Mis hobbies son practicar deportes y sobre todo…bailar. El baile es mi gran pasión desde pequeña, pero ahora todo se hace realidad. Empiezo a competir en altas categorías y el año que viene seré profesional.

Bien, pues de mi vida a parte del baile que me parece la parte más excitante no hay mucho que contar.

Vivo con mi padre, su nombre es Fujitaka. Y también con mi madrastra, aunque antes era mi tía, su nombre es Sonomi. Hace tres años que vivimos todos juntos ya que se casarón y hace cinco que empezaron su noviazgo.

Pues bien, vivíamos en una casa más grande que en la que había vivido en mi infancia, pero más pequeña de dónde vivieron las Daidouji. Y ahora se nos queda más grande.

Al principio, vivíamos mi padre, mi tía, mi hermano, mi prima y yo. Pero hace dos años mi hermano se fue a Tokio a trabajar cómo medico y ahora, mi querida amiga, prima y hermana se casaba (además de que se casa hoy) y ya no viviría más con nosotros. Tomoyo Daidouji…cómo la echaría de menos.

Pero no me queda nada más que aceptar que ella ha elegido su camino y yo el mío. Tengo una meta, un sueño que quiero cumplir y no me rendiré.

Así que ahora me voy a entrenar. Dentro de unos días es el campeonato nacional, y tengo que estar preparada.

* * * * * * * * * *

Me llamo Shaoran Li, tengo 28 años. Tengo los ojos ámbares y el pelo marrón chocolate que siempre llevo revuelto. Vivo en Hong Kong, aunque ahora mismo me encuentro en Tomoeda, Japón. Es la boda de mi primo, Eriol Hiragisawa, y no me la podía perder. Porque aunque sea un egocéntrico, un presumido y no pare de meterse conmigo…en el fondo me cae bien y le quiero. Pero eso mejor me lo guardo para mí, porque sino al final se lo acabaría creyendo.

Pues bien, mi hobbie principal es bailar. Me dedico al baile desde que era pequeño, pero a los 15 me convertí en un profesional por mi talento. Aunque nunca utilizo mi nombre real para competir ya que cómo empecé joven, quería llevar una vida lo más normal posible. Mi pseudónimo es Lobo. Por mi nombre, aunque en realidad significa pequeño lobo. Pero eso…eso ya no pega.

Mi vida en Hong Kong es por lo más normal tranquila. Ahora, desde hace un tiempo tengo un apartamento para mí solo. Aunque antes vivía en la mansión de la familia Li, dónde también vivían mis hermanas (ahora ya casadas) y mi madre.


	2. Chapter 2: La boda

**¡Atención!: estos personajes pertenecen a Clamp. La historia, es completamente de mi invención.**

**Explicación para el seguimiento de la historia:**

La historia está narrada en primera persona. Y por un único personaje.

Pero cuándo la historia llega a un punto, vuelve al principio para volver a ser narrada desde el punto de vista del otro personaje. Y ese punto culminante…es el próximo capítulo.

¡QUE LA DISFRUTEN!^^

**Cállate y baila:**

**Capítulo 1: La boda.**

Era la boda de mi prima y mejor amiga y estaba la mar de emocionada, aunque admito que los nervios se dejaron caer desde tempranas horas de la mañana y seguían incrementando.

Ese día me había levantado excesivamente temprano, a petición de mi prima que me había rogado y suplicado al borde de la desesperación que por una vez, fuera la persona más puntual de la fiesta. Cómo era un día muy especial para ella, decidí ponerme el despertador a las 6 de la mañana y el día de antes, para asegurarme de que me levantaba me fui a dormir a las 7 de la tarde. A pesar de haber estado entrenando para el campeonato el día de antes durante muchas horas y estaba muy cansada, pero había conseguido levantarme. En cuanto me levante me di una ducha fría y salí del departamento para dirigirme a la peluquería. Al final acabe con el pelo levemente rizado y no me maquillaron demasiado. Sólo me pusieron un poco de colorete, me remarcaron la línea de mis verdes ojos y también me pusieron un brillo de labios. Más tarde volví al departamento, eran las 11:30 de la mañana así que aún me daba tiempo a llegar y de sobras.

Me puse un vestido azul aguamarina corto hasta los muslos de corte irregular y unos zapatos de tacón altos, y cogí el pequeño bolso del mismo color que estaba sobre el mueble del recibidor. Cerré la puerta, cogí el coche y me fui a la iglesia.

Allí me encontré con un montón de caras conocidas, y otras a las que no conocía de nada.

Todos los presentes iban vestidos de punta en blanco. Algunas señoras me hacían muchas gracias por las pamelas que llevaban.

_ ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo y desde hace unos años, parte de mi tía, se había convertido en mi madrastra. La cuestión es que se acercaba corriendo entre el gentío con una sonrisa.- ¡Menos mal que te he encontrado!

_ Bueno días-salude apresuradamente.

_ Buenos días- dijo mientras tomaba aire.

_ ¿Qué quería?

_ ¡Así! – Dijo ella con una cara de felicidad mientras picaba su puño contra la palma de su otra mano- Vengo a decirte que eres una de las damas de honor. ¿O es que no te acordabas?

_ S-si- dije nerviosa, aunque más bien insegura.

_ Ven conmigo.

La cogí de la mano y me deje guiar por ella entre los invitados hasta que llegamos a la puerta de un local. Un local que habían habilitado para la ocasión, de dónde saldrían los novios, cada uno a su tiempo.

Y que por supuestamente se encontraban en habitaciones diferentes, para no verse antes de la ceremonia. En la sala principal estaban los ramilletes y las cestita con los anillos de la pareja.

Junto a un chico, me toco llevarlos. Un chico que derretía a cualquiera. Su mirada ámbar, su tez un poco bronceada y sus cabellos revueltos me habían dejado seca. ¡Por dios! ¡Que alguien trajera hielo!

_ Hola- dijo la joven.

_ Hola- contesto el joven

Nos dirigimos a fuera, seguíamos a la novia, la cual se veía esplendida.

El novio ya hacía un buen rato que había llegado al altar y en cuanto entro su futura esposa, empezó a relajarse, los nervios le abandonaban y sus ojos brillaban.

Era una bonita escena entre dos personas que se querían y que querían unir su vida entera.

Mi amiga se fue acercando a ese joven de pelo azabache, ojos azules, con anteojos y de mirada intrigante que había conocido por casualidad en una fiesta de grandes directivos que celebraba el embajador de Inglaterra en su mansión de Suecia. Según lo que me conto a efectos mi hermana todo fue casualidad. Era de noche y ella iba dando un paseo por los enormes jardines de la residencia. Hasta que llego a un lugar el cual él nombro: "_Luz de media noche_" Por lo que me conto era un paisaje idealizado. El joven, había estado toda la noche contándole maravillas y también bailaron cerca de la orilla cristalina del pequeño lago.

Aiss…simplemente, me encantaba verlos juntos. Ya que en cuanto me lo presento, en sus miradas, pude ver lo cuan enamorados estaban uno de otro.

Pero de eso ya hace dos años. Y ahora me encuentro aquí. En el día de su boda. Y no puedo negar mostrar una gran sonrisa a su enlace.

Así que nada, de momento me toca ir detrás de la novia y no vestirme de blanco. Pero bueno, ya encontraré a mí príncipe azul.

La ceremonia fue de lo más bonita. La escena, entre la pareja, las flores de colores claros y las luces, hicieron que fuera de lo más íntima y romántica. El momento en que la pareja se juro unión eternamente y colocaron sus anillos en el dedo anular él uno en él otro.

_ Si quiero.

Esas palabras me hicieron llorar. Al fin mí querida hermana estaba unida a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Me miró con los ojos húmedos llenos de alegría.

Le sonreí.

Me sonrió.

Cuándo salieron de la iglesia, estábamos todos los invitados esperando con las manos llenas de arroz y en cuanto bajaron el último peldaño del sagrado monumento, empezó una lluvia blanca y sólida a caer sobre la feliz pareja. Que entre risas se cubría de los grano de arroz que se acababan estrellando contra el suelo después de caer desde arriba de sus cabezas. Los recién casados fueron avanzando hacía una hermosa carroza tirada por dos caballos blancos. Ambos subieron felices y saludaban a todos los invitados.

Tomoyo, subida ya en la carroza, cogió el ramo que llevaba, se puso de espaldas a todos los presentes y tiro el ramo.

Yo no tenía ningún tipo de interés en esas cosas, más que nada porque no creía.

Mientras me sumía en mis pensamientos, con mis ojos, fui siguiendo la trayectoria de las flores que acabaron cayendo entre mis brazos.

Más tarde todos nos dirigimos a unos bonitos salones adornados, con grandes mesas redondas cubiertas por manteles blancos. Todo era precioso, estaba adornados con colores pastel.

Me senté en la mesa principal. Es decir en la mesa dónde se sentaba la familia directa de la pareja recién casada, que por cierto, aún no había llegado. En el centro se dejaron dos sillas para los recién casados y a la derecha de la silla del joven se sentaron sus padres, los embajadores de Inglaterra. Y a la izquierda de la novia nos sentamos su madre, mi padre, yo y mi hermano.

Mientras, empezó a sonar la música de los recién casados. Ambos entraron agarrados del brazo. ¡Se veían tan bien juntos!

Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y la música dejo de sonar.

A partir de ahí, un desfile de camareros no pararon de servir en todo. Fueron muy gentiles.

La verdad es que todo era estupendo, excepto la mirada de un joven ambarino que no me dejaba de observar. Con ese físico, yo también le miraba, pero de vez en cuando. Pero siempre le pillaba con su mirada fija en mí.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Menos mal, que al cabo de dos horas en ese salón hablando, riendo…y aguantando las miradas de ese hombre tan pesado, pero increíblemente perfecto. Nos fuimos todos.

No sin antes que mi cuñado le quitara la liga a mi hermana con la boca.

Lo que provoco un sonrojo de ambos.

Así que, después, fuimos a un salón contiguo preparado a forma de discoteca y todos entramos quedándonos maravillados.

Cuándo ya la sala estaba repleta por todas las personas que habíamos asistido estábamos dentro. Empezó a sonar una música muy suave y dulce. Era el primer baile de la pareja recién casada. Los dos, se unieron para bailar. Y ahí comenzaron a danzar por toda la pista y al cabo de unos minutos una por una, cada unas de las parejas que estaban allí se fueron uniendo a los recién casados.

Mientras, yo miraba cómo todos iban y venían dando vueltas por la amplia sala. Estaba concentrada viendo como bailaban y pensando en el campeonato nacional que se avecinaba del cual había practicado mucho, pero mucho, a veces no es suficiente. La cuestión es que una mano se poso en mi hombro y me hizo voltear.

_ ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?- era el joven al que le había tocado llevar conmigo los anillos de la pareja y el cual era tan pesado que no me había dejado de mirar en todo la comida. Pero…el chico no estaba mal.

_ Claro, acepto.

Me extendió la mano y yo se la acepte. Nos dirigimos al centro de la sala, me estrecho más a él y empezamos a bailar…

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Me levante con total tranquilidad, me quite la ropa y me dirigí al baño. Una vez dentro enchufe el grifo de la ducha y deje que el agua tibia recorriera mi cuerpo. Estaba realmente cansado. El día anterior había estado entrenándome ya que dentro de unos días, en el campeonato nacional, tendría que hacer una demostración de baile.

Aunque gracias a dios, no tenía que competir

Lo malo es que tendría que bailar con la ganadora del concurso y otra bailarina famosa, con el ganador.

Resultado: Bailaría con una chiflada del baile que no me pararía de pisar.

Bufé. No tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, siempre era lo mismo. A cada concurso, presentación. Ensayo…todas las chicas ponían cara de bobaliconas cuándo me veían. Sólo se guiaban por el aspecto físico y mis meritos, en realidad, poco me conocían.

Cuando acabe cerré el grifo y me sequé con la toalla enredándola después en mi cintura. Me dirigí a la habitación y me acerqué al armario con la intención de escoger un traje para la boda de mi primo. Sí, la boda de mí "querido primo". Su nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa y se va a casar con Tomoyo Daidouji

La verdad es que me la presento no hace mucho (aunque hay que aceptar que tampoco para mucho en casa, sólo hay que ver mi departamento). Viajo mucho a causa de la profesión que llevo. Muchas veces es para competir, pero a veces viajo por placer, aunque en realidad no para de trabajar ya que cuando llego a un lugar me intereso por su cultura, sobre todo por los bailes tradicionales y la música. Esto, me hace perfeccionar mi técnica. Y después, pasando al tema de mi departamento… ¡es todo un desastre!

En la concina se amontonan los platos, tazas y demás. Todos sucios, ¡así que imagínense! Después, en la habitación hay ropa por el suelo, en las sillas, en la cama…y dentro del armario y los cajones, la ropa no es que este en perfecto estado de revista.

Antes siempre estaba limpio y ordenado, hasta que despedí a la señora de la limpieza cuándo la descubrí vendiendo no sólo objetos míos, sino también fotos que me hacía cuándo no me daba cuenta.

Menos mal que me di cuenta de que era ella y al fin se acabo.

Pues bien, cómo iba diciendo antes, hoy es la boda de mi primo. Conoció a la que va a ser su mujer en una fiesta que celebraba mi tío, el Embajador de Inglaterra, en una de sus residencias en Europa.

Me dijo que en cuanto la vio sintió cómo le faltaba el aire, cómo sus mejillas se encendían y cómo le temblaban las manos al mirarla. Todo en él era caos. Y en cuanto ella salió de la mansión dónde se celebraba el evento, él la siguió cómo encantado por su presencia, como si estuviera obligado a ir detrás de ella.

La encontró al lado de un lago el cuál era su lugar favorito y al que él llamaba: "_Luz de media noche_" La encontró y la invitó a bailar y ahí empezó su romance hace dos años, y ahora, se iban a casar.

Y así es cómo me encuentro aquí hoy. Delante del armario intentando a ver qué traje me pongo para estar presentable. Al final me decidí por un traje con americana negro, una camisa blanca de manga corta y una corbata roja con una raya verde inclinada en la parte en punta de esta.

Así que, una vez vestido. Cogí las llaves del coche y me fui al parking dónde encontraría mi repertorio de coches. Me decidí por un bonito coche de porte elegante de color negro. Una vez dentro, partí rumbo a la ceremonia.

Una vez allí vi a mucha gente en la puerta de la Iglesia y algunos niños jugando mientras bajaban y subían las escalinatas que daban acceso a la Iglesia, una Iglesia de estilo Gótico y Renacentista de finales del siglo XV y principios del siglo XVI.

Me baje del coche no sin antes resoplar resignado un par de veces, ¡que remedio! Pero al menos, tuve suerte de que hiciera muy buen tiempo. Así que una vez que bajé del coche, pude disfrutar del sol apoyándome en el coche. Aunque no tardo mucho en desaparecer esa sensación de paz ya que mi prima Meiling vino corriendo a buscarme, y m llevo a una habitación que se había habilitado para la ocasión.

_ Shaoran-empezó a decirme una vez dentro después de haberme casi arrastrado por la calle-¿Qué hacías perdiendo el tiempo de ese modo? ¿Es que no recuerdas que eres el padrino de boda?

_ ¿Yo?-pregunte mientras me a señalaba a mí mismo bastante confundido.

_ ¡Si! Eriol te lo pidió el otro día en casa y tú aceptaste encantado. ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

_ No-conteste. Definitivamente, no recordaba haber tenido esa conversación.

_ No tienes remedio- bufó.

No me toco otra que llevar los anillos. La suerte es que mientras me resignaba apareció por la puerta la chica más deslumbrante que había visto nunca.

Parecía un ángel. Jamás había nada igual.

_ Hola-dijo la joven.

¡Ah! Además de guapa, tiene la voz más dulce que he oído y unos ojos verdes increíbles.

_ Hola-seguro que lo he dicho con una cara de estúpido…¿Qué habrá pensado ella?

Poco después, me encontraba a su lado siguiendo a la novia que se veía esplendida, por el corredor de Iglesia y al final del pasillo, junto al altar, se encontraba mi primo hecho un manojo de nervios, hasta que entrelazaron sus manos. Ahí todos sus miedos y nervios terminaron.

Saludaron a todos los invitados y luego Tomoyo, la novia, se puso de espaldas a todos los presentes y tiro el ramo que acabo cayendo entre los brazos de la chica de ojos jade con aspecto angelical que había conocido antes en la sala.

Puso cara de sorprendida, con lo que me parece que no estaba prestando atención a lo que ocurría.

Más tarde, nos reunimos todos en un bonito salón preparado para la ceremonia con muchísimas mesas redondas con manteles blancos.

Y en un lado, presidiéndolo todo, se encontraba una mesa alargada dónde se situaba la familia más cercana. Y justo en el lado de la novia se encontraba aquel ángel de voz dulce. No pude parar de mirarla durante todo el banquete, lo que supuse que era lo que la ponía nerviosa.

Luego, nos dirigimos a una sala contigua tipo discoteca con su bola disco en medio, a oscuras y con un montón de colores centellantes alrededor.

Entonces la vi.

Mientras las demás parejas bailaban, ella estaba a un lado quieta, mirando a los demás.

_ ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?- no supe ni cómo tuve el suficiente valor para pedírselo.

Pero por la cara que puso de: ¿Qué dice este ahora? Me imaginaba su respuesta, un **NO** por respuesta.

_ Claro, acepto- dijo ella.

¡Ven como me ha dicho…! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Ha dicho, claro? Realmente esto no me lo esperaba para nada.

Reaccione a tiempo, la cogí de la mano y nos dirigimos hasta la pista de baile mezclándonos con el resto de invitados.

La cogí de la cintura para acercarla más a mí y empezamos a bailar…


	3. Chapter 3: Lío, y¿mañana?

**¿Se acuerdan del punto culminante?**

**Si, si…en ese tramo en el que iban a bailar…**

**¡Pues ya llego!^^**

**Espero realmente que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Por cierto…me voy de vacaciones todo el mes de Julio y no voy a poder colgar el resto. Así que… ¡nos vemos en agosto! =)**

…

**Capítulo 2:**

En el centro de la sala de la "discoteca" se encontraban dos jóvenes que habían empezado a bailar, el baile, era admirado por todos los presentes de la fiesta en esos momentos. Todas las parejas se habían apartado dejando espacio a los jóvenes para que se movieran a su antojo.

Al principio el inocente baile era increíble, ambos jóvenes demostraban tener un increíble talento. Pero eso no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los dos, y ambos tenían espíritu competitivo. Y eso era lo que lo hacía tan interesante…

El joven hizo dar media vuelta a su compañera y esta abrió sus piernas hacía los lados y a unos pares de palmos antes de que tocara el suelo, el muchacho la cogió de la cintura con una mano y la volvió a girar hacía él.

Entonces ella en una señal de arrebato empezó a bajar insinuosamente hasta que llego a su parte X. En ese momento fue cuando el ambarino empezó a sonrojarse ya que no creía capaz a esa chica de inocencia infinita hacer algo así…Pero no era lo que él creía, por supuesto, ella, cuando bajo para torturarle, al llegar, dejo de hacerlo estirando una pierna y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Él, al darse cuenta, automáticamente la cogió de la pierna y se la levanto, haciendo que ella también se levantara. Y en ese momento fue él el que aprovecho para vengarse dándole un rápido beso en la pierna haciéndola, esta vez, sonrojarse a ella.

Pero por supuesto, ninguno de los pensaba dejarse ganar tan fácilmente.

Se cogieron en la posición habitual. El chico con una mano en la cintura de la chica y la chica con la mano puesta en el hombro del chico. Y con la otra cogidos de la mano. Entonces empezaron a dar vueltas por la sala, hasta que la música se volvió un poco más agresiva, entonces, el muchacho como con la intención de ponerle la zancadilla a la joven, puso el pie inclinado en la posición de zancadilla a lo que ella respondió pasando por encima con agilidad y profesionalidad. Y todo esto, sin dejar de mirarse ni una sola vez a los ojos.

En las últimas notas de la canción, ambos giraron sobre sus ejes y al dar la vuelta completa se cogieron de la mano y él, la hizo girar. Para acabar frente a frente, bien pegados y él cogiendo una de las piernas de ella por la parte de sus muslos, llegándole a él por la cintura.

Sus respiraciones después del esfuerzo eran un poco agitadas, pero poco a poco se fue acompasando entre ambos.

El foco que les había seguido durante toda la actuación, se detuvo con ellos. Y en pocos segundos después, que a ellos les parecieron eternos, ese foco paso a dar otra vez luz a toda la sala. Y en eso todos los invitados aplaudieron.

Menos uno, el hermano de la chica que echaba chispas, pero eso no era raro.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron un poco uno de otro manteniendo la mirada. Sintiéndose embriagados por la presencia del otro.

En eso los invitados empezaron a acercarse a los bailarines y los fueron alejando sin querer él uno del otro. Pero con ello…no perdieron el contacto de sus miradas hasta minutos después cuando ya era imposible…

Después de felicitaciones, grados de admiración y demás, ambos jóvenes pudieron tomarse un respiro. La joven se fue a un balcón libre para tomar algo de fresco, mirando la luna y las estrellas que permanecían eternamente colgadas en ese cielo oscuro. Y él chico, por su parte, se fue al bar a beberse un vodka con limón mientras pensaba en cierta castaña que lo había dejado totalmente embobado.

_ Hola de nuevo- cierta joven de ojos jade que había estado minutos atrás en uno de los balcones, al ver al ambarino solo se le había acercado para poder conversar. Saludándole mientras se sentaba a su lado y pedía un Martini.- ¿Cómo estás?

_ Bien, ahora que ya acabaron todos de aplaudir, gritar y reírse de forma exagerada.- suspiro resignado.

_Si…-empezó hablar mientras miraba la copa que le acababan de servir y la tocaba suavemente con la yema de sus dedos- a veces puede llegar a ser un poco pesado e irritante- finalizo con una enorme sonrisa.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Sakura Kinomoto- dijo mientras le extendía la mano- ¿y tú?

_ Shaoran Li- y le acepto el apretón de manos.

A la joven de ojos jade le resulto familiar ese nombre, pero no logro saber de dónde le sonaba. Así que al final pensó que era su imaginación.

Pasaron el resto de la balada hablando, no sólo entre ellos, sino también con otros de los invitados. E incluso, con los recién casados de los que recibieron sus más gratas felicitaciones.

_ Es increíble cómo os habéis movido por la pista de baile- dijo Tomoyo con los ojos en estrellita.- Menos mal que había mandado grabar todo lo que ocurría hoy, así que una de mis asistentes, lo grabo **TO-DO**

_ ¡¡QUEEEE!!- gritaron los castaños causando que de nuevo todos las miradas se pusieran en ellos. Lo que les causo un sonrojo a ambos. Y recibieron unas risas por parte de la parejita.

_ Por cierto, me has impresionado. – dijo el ambarino dirigiéndose a la castaña- eres increíble bailando

_ Gracias, tú tampoco lo hace mal.-dijo con una superioridad irónica, a la que finalizo con una sonrisa única y exclusivamente dirigida al ambarino.

Después de un rato de charlas, la fiesta tuvo que finalizar. La pareja recién casada se despidió de todos para irse de Luna de Miel a un lugar secreto que no habían querido desvelar y que ya dirían después, cuando llegaran.

Los jóvenes protagonistas, habían bebido demasiado, y en vez de marcharse con el resto de la gente. Se tuvieron que quedar en el hotel.

El joven castaño pidió en recepción que le dieran una suite para dos personas pero con camas separas, y por supuesto, que las camas estuvieran en habitaciones distintas.

Pero antes de subir. Los dos fueron a la piscina y se sentaron en esas tumbonas muy típicas de las piscinas.

La noche no hubiera dejado ver nada, pero las luces de la piscina iluminaban el lugar. Haciendo que unas olas de luz recorrieran los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes que estaban sentados en el borde.

Mientras hablaban, se iban moviendo en dirección al agua, y sin saber cómo acabaron sin los zapatos y los pies metidos en el agua. Hablaban de cosas sin ningún tipo de importancia.

_ Entonces eres de China.

_ Si. La verdad es que para tener 28 años…aún vivo con mi familia. No me he independizado. Aunque aquí en Japón tengo un pequeño departamento.

_ ¡Vaya!- dijo la chica con los ojos como platos.-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Pareces muy independiente.

_ Puede…-estaba en estado pensativo.- pero no he tenido la necesidad. Además que por mi trabajo viajo mucho, y allí están las asistentes. En cambio, en mi departamento que lo visito por el verano cuando vengo a ver a mi primo o cuando necesito un respiro…esta hecho un desastre. O un asco que sería la cualificación adecuada.

_ Tampoco pareces un chico desordenado.

_ No soy desordenado. Solo que…-empezó a ponerse colorado- no soy capaz de hacer las…las tareas del hogar.

Poco a poco les fue venciendo el sueño, así que se fueron a la habitación. Entre risas, en vez de coger el ascensor, subieron por las escaleras hasta la habitación.

Una vez dentro, ellos no eran conscientes de que el alcohol ya les había afectado demasiado la cabeza.

Al entrar en la habitación, en un arranque del joven, puso a la muchacha de ojos jade contra la puerta y la besó. Al principio ella pareció resistirse, pero al fin dejo que él navegara por su boca a su antojo.

Se separaron, y se miraron a los ojos. Tenían los labios levemente hinchados por el beso y tenían las mejillas sonrojadas.

Él, la cogió en volandas y la llevo hasta el lecho (que aunque ellos habían pedido camas separadas, solo había una en la habitación) que estaba en medio de la suite. Cuando estuvieron ambos en posición. Él encima de ella, y ella debajo, empezaron a besarse con total ternura.

Suavemente él fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello.

_ ¡Basta!

Ella dijo esto de pronto y asusto al chico.

_ Lo siento, no quería…yo…

_ No importa.-dijo mientras giraba la cara hacía otro lado.-Si no quería, no tendría que haberme dejado llevar…

Él se separo de ella tumbándose a su lado y la abrazo por detrás.

_ Lo siento de veras.

Pero entonces, ella se giro de nuevo hacía él y lo besó.

_ No pienses que esto cambia nada…-empezó a reírse, pero el cansancio acabo por vencerla, y él la siguió al cabo de poco.

A pesar de que en esos momentos estaban bebidos y confundidos, el pequeñísimo incidente de esta noche les parecería unas cosquillas comparado con lo que les va a venir.

Las diferencias entre ellos no van a tardar en aparecer, y su gusto por el baile, que es su pasión…les jugara una mala pasada.

Ahora, lo único que ellos saben es que están en la habitación de un hotel con una persona a su lado en la cama que casi no conocen de nada. Pero que a la vez, sienten una atracción.

La vida…no es tan fácil como la pintan, sólo dijeron que valdría la pena vivirla…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**¡El segundo capítulo!^^**

**LO SÉ, LO SIENTO, ES MUY CORTITOO T__T**

**Bien, pues espero que les haya gustado y que la parte del baile os guste, si no…tranquilos. Acribillarme (no os lo tendré en cuenta T.T)**

**Y por el resto….me parece forzoso el final…un poquitín, ¿no?**

**Bueno, ya me diréis que os parece y tal, pero ¡claro! No iba a dejar que tuvieran una noche romántica nada más conocerse. Jajaja.**

**Quejas, bombardeos…que deje de escribir que esto es una tortura…etc etc… No duden en enviármelo, los leeré con mucho gusto.**

**Atte.: Cristina.**


	4. Chapter 4: Algo diferente

**CAPÍTULO 3: ALGO DIFERENTE.**

_ ¿Qué hago?- susurré.

Al levantarme esta mañana me había encontrado con la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos jade, que había conocido en la boda de mi primo.

Pero no me la había encontrado al salir al pasillo o en algún lugar más adecuado, porque claro, encontrármelo en **mí **cama no era lo adecuado.

Y por supuesto, yo no le había puesto una mano encima, nada más levantarme, con cuidado para no despertarla, me he dirigido al lavabo y me he dado una ducha bien fría, helada seria el adjetivo más adecuado.

Salí del baño con una toalla enredada en la cintura, y antes de salir del todo de esa habitación con azulejos en blanco y azul, me asomé por el umbral de la puerta, apoyando las manos en el marco de la puerta, sacando una pierna para tener mayor soporte y asomando un poco la cabeza. Lo suficiente como para ver la cama doble que estaba en medio de una bonita habitación de roble.

La cama estaba recubierta por un dosel dorado y dentro de las blancas sabanas se encontraba, profundamente dormida, la chica que había conocido, Sakura.

Como vi que seguía entregada a los brazos de Morfeo, me volví a meter al baño y me senté en la tapa del inodoro, dónde ahora me encontraba. Aunque hablando por teléfono. ¿Con quién? Pues con el pesado de mí primo Eriol. Ya sé que estaba de luna de miel, y conociéndolo, estaría en el mismo culo del mundo. Pero aunque estuviera de vacaciones, aparte de mi primo, era mi amigo. Así que como deber de amigo es estar disponible las 24 horas del día ¿o no?

Pero lo peor no era eso, de si está o no está disponible, sino si me ayuda o no.

Desde ayer por la noche, cuando empecé hablar con ella y conocerla más, simplemente me impresiono y me quede absolutamente prendado de esa inocencia y sinceridad con una sensualidad inusual en cualquier mujer. Haber, díganme ustedes si una mujer con su porte, su sinceridad, inocencia… ¡con esa mirada! Díganme sino fascinaría a cualquiera.

Y la cosa, en definitivamente, va así. Es con la primer mujer con la que he compartido una noche entera y hemos acabado, absolutamente vestidos, en la misma cama.

¡Que no hombre, que no! Que eso no era normal, algo había cambiado, porque algo que creía inexistente en mi anatomía humana, empezó a moverse en mi interior desde el mismo momento en que la vi entrar en aquel pequeño salón habilitado para la ceremonia en colores pastel. Y luego, en la misma ceremonia, me fascino la manera de bailar, pegaba a la perfección con su personalidad. Cien por cien natural.

_ No puedo creer que hayas llamado, solo para saber con actuar con una chica.- se mofó mi querido primo al otro lado de la línea telefónica- tío ¡Estoy en mi luna de miel!- se quejo.

_ Lo sé, lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas- aunque era consciente de ello, estaba desesperado, no quería cagarla.

_ Me parece que si tú primo actuara de una manera natural y fuera sincero con mi prima, todo iría bien.

Esa había sido la voz de la mujer de mi primo, Tomoyo. Siempre, desde que la conocí, su voz me sonaba a un conjunto de campanadas entonadas entre sí para dar la melodía perfecta.

Aún recuerdo, cuando un día, mí prima Meiling me vino a buscar de mi paseo por las calles de Hong Kong. Insistió muchísimo en que fuera con ella porque Eriol estaba en casa con su prometida, ahora esposa.

Aunque yo ya la había conocido un día en París dónde coincidimos los tres y ella debutaba como diseñadora.

Bien, al llegar a casa, no solo fui yo el que me quede pasmado y sorprendido ante lo que vi, sino también Meiling.

La pareja, estaba al piano. Eriol tocaba y Tomoyo se mantenía en la cola del piano mientras cantaba.

Mi prima y yo nos quedamos anonados ante tal sincronía de belleza.

_ ¿Natural?-pregunté- me parece que eso no va a ser suficiente, necesito…algo de información.

_ ¿Información? – pregunto la pareja al unisón.

_ Si. Necesito saber algo sobre sus gustos, o algo así.

_ Hagas lo que hagas le gustara, sobre todo si lo haces con el corazón. – dijo la dulce voz de la amatista.

_ ¿Dónde está ahora?- preguntó Eriol.

_ En la cama – suspiré al escuchar un grito ahogado de parte de Tomoyo y unas risitas de parte del payaso de mí primo.

_ Habéis…

_ No, no hemos llegado a nada, solo hemos dormido juntos. Y vestidos, Eriol.

Una profunda carcajada se dejo oír a través del auricular.

_ No sé porque tienes que aludirme, pri-mi-to.

_ Porque sé cuán retorcida es tú mente- contesté, y para finalizar esa conversación de besugos- Vas a ayudarme, ¿si o no?

Al final decidirieron ayudarme. Me dijeron que fuera a la floristería y comprara un ramo de flores, que hiciera que nos trajeran el desayuno a la habitación después de que yo volviera, y que fuera trajeado. Además de desearme buena suerte.

Fui e hice lo que me aconsejaron.

Pero antes entrar en la habitación los nervios se hicieron presentes y un cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda de abajo a arriba.

Al entrar en la habitación, me encontré a la castaña despierta, revolviendo el cuarto.

* * * * * * * * * *

Abrí los ojos a causa de la leve luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Me revolví por la cama, hasta que decidí sentarme en ella.

Estaba confundida. Mire a mi alrededor y no reconocí nada, ni si quiera sabía cómo había llegado ahí.

¡Mierda!

Mire por debajo de las sabanas. Una tranquilidad me inundo, conservaba todo mi ropa pegada a mí cuerpo.

Pero algo me sobre salto. Sobre una silla, había una toalla arrugada. Me levanté y me acerqué, al tocarla, estaba húmeda.

¡Mierda!

Revolví la habitación en busca de algo que me dijera quién podría estar. Pero llevaba un rato y no encontré nada.

Mientras buscaba y rebuscaba, oí un carraspeo a mis espaldas y me giré de golpe.

Era el chico que había conocido en la boda de mi prima, un hombre castaño de ojos ámbar, que bailo conmigo de manera extraordinaria. Iba trajeado con un traje de pantalones negros y camisa blanca un poco abierta dejando ver su bien formado torso. Y entre sus manos, llevaba un ramo de rosas.

_ Buenos días- salude.

_ Buenos días. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_ Esto…- me daba mucho corte admitir que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

Yo no era una chica que acostumbrara a beber, quizás alguna copa y muy puntualmente. Pero lo que menos hacía, o podría reducirlo a **jamás**, es el despertar en una cama que no es la mía, no reconocer lo que hay a mí alrededor cuando despierto porque no es mi casa, y mucho menos, enterarme de que he compartido ese objeto rectangular llamado cama con nada más y nada menos, que con un tío que no conozco de nada.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto

Supongo que la cara me estaría cambiando, por segundos, drásticamente de color.

De repente, una melodía que me sonaba al gong de la victoria, empezó a sonar. U a melodía de pequeñas campanitas repicando en una melodía perfecta que justo provenía de mi bolso. ¡Salvada por la campana!

_ Disculpa un momento. – Le dije al chico mientras yo contestaba la llamada.- ¿Diga?- voz al otro lado del teléfono - ¡Ah! ¡Que sorpresa! No esperaba tú llamada, Robert. – Mirada fulminante por parte de cierto ambarino y de nuevo la voz- ¿Dentro de media hora?- dije mientras buscaba un reloj, que la final encontré en la muñeca de mí acompañante.- ¡Claro! Perfecto. Hasta ahora.- colgué.

_ ¿Tú novio?- pregunto Shaoran.

_ No.

_ Ah…

Empecé a rebuscar entre los cajones hasta que encontré unas toallas y me fui a la ducha. Al salir, ya salía arreglada y aún me sobraban unos diez extraordinarios minutos.

Al salir, me encontré a un despreocupado chico, que estaba como un tren, sentado en una silla leyendo el periódico matutino con el ceño fruncido, muy fruncido, que iba sorbiendo una taza que contenía café.

¡No me ha mirado ni una sola vez! Y hace cinco eternos minutos que llevaba rotando por la habitación haber si consigo llamar su atención.

_ Porque no dejas de revolotear a mi alrededor y sales de la habitación y te pierdes.

Parecía una pregunta, y muy en el fondo no dejaba de serlo, pero no entiendo porque de repente se comportaba tan frío conmigo. ¡Yo no le he hecho nada!

Así que antes de soltarle algo, me fui de ahí. Pero cuando salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí, me apoyé en ella. De mis ojos, rodaron lágrimas. Pero… ¿Por qué? Y a mí que más me daba que un tío me hablara mal o incluso pudiera pensar cualquier cosa.

Cogí, me limpié las lágrimas, y adiós muy buenas.

Robert me esperaba en la puerta del hotel con el coche, así que sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, subí al coche y me fui con él. Sin preguntar dónde, ni cuando volvería.

* * * * * * * * * *

_ ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque era, ni más ni menos, que un maldito cretino.

Cuando ella salió del cuarto de baño y la vi a través del cristal, me quise morir. Se había arreglado para otro. Pero claro, ¿quién era yo para ella? Nada, **eso, **nada de nada. Y si no me lo metía en la cabeza rápido, sufriría.

En este momento es cuándo entendía lo que sentían aquellas chicas a las que yo plantaba. Y ahora, era yo el plantado. Y sin poder evitarlo, me había enamorado.

De ese mundo en el que había divagado esta mañana al despertarme y encontrármela a mí lado, se desvanecía.

Además, la había visto irse sin más, en un coche que no era suyo, pero que ella, al ocupante del vehículo. Le conocía a la perfección.

Sonó el teléfono.

Mi resignación se me acentuó y un suspiro sonoro salió de mi boca.

_ ¿Si? – conteste sin muchas ganas.

_ ¿Cómo te ha dio todo primo?

_ Si no fuera porque me he enamorado hasta los huesos y ahora esos huesos se están convirtiendo en cenizas… ¡genial!- ironice.

_ ¿Estas caliente? – Pregunto- lo siento, no quería molestar.

Este tío…a veces pensaba que era subnormal de nacimiento.

_ No. Se ha ido.

_ ¿Te he cortado el royo?

Vale, se acabo. ¡No lo aguanto!

_ Ella, ¡se ha ido!- chillé.

Oí un silencio al otro lado de la línea, acompañado de unos susurros de su mujer.

Solo capte las palabras: relación, otro, ensayo, nacional, él no, cuenta, más, interesada.

Pocas palabras, para un susurro tan largo, y a mí esto me decía algo así, como: Tiene una relación con otro, así como un ensayo nacional. Él no es su tipo y no se da cuenta de que ella está más interesada en otro que en mí.

Eso me deprimió muchísimo, ya sé que estaba sacando conclusiones muy rápidamente, y no sabía como tomármelo.

_ Oye, Shaoran, mira…-empezó Eriol.

_ Da igual – le corte – será mejor que me vaya a ensayar.

Colgué, y lo ahí, en la otra línea y con la palabra en la boca. No quería seguir escuchando por más tiempo.

* * * * * * * * * *

Una pareja se encontraba recostada en un pequeño sofá de una cabaña perdida en algún lugar perdido por algún bosque remoto.

La pareja estaba pasando unos días fantásticos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar.

_ Me pregunto si al fin Sakura se decidirá a dejar atrás esa…fobia, que tiene a los hombres.

_ ¿Tú prima? – Dijo el hombre mientras la mujer que se encontraba recostada en su pecho asentía.- ¿Tiene fobia a los hombres?

_ Si…

_ ¿Qué le paso?

_ Su primer amor en el instituto la traiciono – hizo una pausa y luego continuó – estuvieron saliendo durante tres años. Eran la pareja perfecta. Él era el capitán del equipo de futbol y ella la capitana de las animadoras.

_ ¿teníais un equipo de animadoras?

_ Si, y todas eran…-susurro.

_ Vaya reputación…

_ Lo peor, no es la reputación. Es lo que hacían.

El hombre que se encontraba a su lado empezó a poner caras extrañas, levantaba y bajaba las cejas, también, hacía muecas con la boca.

_ El chico con el que mi prima salía decía que la quería y que ella era la reina de su vida.-continuó la amatista.- Pero no era así. – Suspiró – estaña con algunas del equipo de animadoras, y Sakura no sabía nada.

_ ¿Cómo se entero?

_ De la peor manera.

Eriol, al lado de su esposa, por primera vez que estaba con ella desde que la conocía, se sentía un tanto incomodo.

_ ¿Qué ocurrió?

_ En el baile de fin de curso, ellos fueron elegidos como el rey y la reina del baile. Y eso era lo que Sakura quería en ese último curso en el instituto. Para entonces teníamos dieciséis años – hizo una pausa más y finalizo.- Esa noche, su novio le había pedido que dejara de ser virgen. Y ella, le había dicho que si. Pero me confesó que tenía mucho miedo y que no estaba segura de ello.

Cuando llego el momento, ella se negó. Y entonces, él, acabo con una tal Tracie del equipo de animadoras, y Sakura…lo vio.

A esa edad, esas cosas marcan y mucho.

El hombre de anteojos y ojos azules como el cielo, los abrió como platos. Él, conocía a la prima de su esposa y parecía una chica inocente y alegre.

_ ¿Cómo le afecto?- pregunto curioso.

_ No volvió a confiar en otro hombre. No dejaba que ningún hombre se le acercara a menos de un metro de ella

_ Pero, ayer…

_ Ayer me sorprendió. Tú primo…tengo muchas esperanzas de que tú primo sea quién le abra de nuevo el corazón.

_ ¿No se ha acercado a ningún hombre?

_ A parte de a su padre, a su hermano y a Robert…me parece que no.

_ ¿Robert?

_ Sí, es su…instructor y compañero de baile, por así decirlo- miro a su chico y continuo antes de que él dijera algo-él es gay. Y lo conocía en la escuela de interpretación. Además, él la ha ayudado a conseguir todo lo que tiene.

_ Lo que… ¡espera!

_ Ella es bailarina profesional.

El chico se quedo mudo. Él sabía algo que ella no sabía, y era algo importante.

_ No irá a competir en el campeonato nacional, ¿verdad?

_ Pues, si…

Eriol cogió el teléfono y marco un número que a la mujer le resulto, por más que conocido.

_Pero, ¡que!

_ Shhh ya verás.

Alguien cogió el teléfono al otro lado.

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Cómo te ha dio todo primo?

_ Si no fuera porque me he enamorado hasta los huesos y ahora esos huesos se están convirtiendo en cenizas… ¡genial!- sonó a ironía, pero el pelo negro lo ignoro.

_ ¿Estas caliente? – Pregunto- lo siento, no quería molestar.

Este tío…a veces pensaba que era subnormal de nacimiento.

_ No. Se ha ido.

_ ¿Te he cortado el royo?- dijo Eriol

_ Ella, ¡se ha ido!- le chilló

Se quedo callado y se aparto un poco del teléfono para poder escuchar lo que le decía su mujer.

_ Ha salido de una mala relación, y ese otro fue muy cruel, recuerda. Ahora esta enfrascada en su ensayo, para el campeonato nacional. Él no es el problema de todo esto, ella no se dará cuenta si está enamorada. Además, yo ayer la vi más que interesada.

_ Oye, Shaoran, mira…-Eriol quería explicarle lo que ocurría para que le tuviera más paciencia y fuera tanteando más delicadamente el terreno.

_ Da igual – le corto – será mejor que me vaya a ensayar.

Shaoran dejo a Eriol con la palabra en la boca, sín poderle explicar, toda la verdad.

_ No he entendido nada. ¿Qué querías hacer?- pregunto Tomoyo

_ Queria comprobar cuanto le interesaba Sakura

_ ¿Para que?

_ Porque, veras. Mi primo es Shaoran Li, el mejor bailarin de mundo. Conocido por sus excentricidades amorosas y mal genio, además de ser de lo más competitivo.

_ Eso es…increíble. Pero no entiendo que es lo que tiene que ver.

_ Si mi primo se entera de que ella se presenta al campeonato nacional…ara lo que sea para pisotearla y hacer que ya no pueda volver a bailar…

Ya que para él…esto es como darle calabazas…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Weeeee!! Al fin el capítulo 3^^**

**Este es más largo que el segundo, y la verdad, espero que os guste.**

**Con respecto al segundo capítulo…es genial que os haya gustado, ya tenía miedo de que me acribillarais xD**

**Nisicrita:** jajaja si, no llamamos igual xD Siento que el final fuera tan forzado…pero…no se me ocurria nada mejor para dejarlo en ese punto…u.u' Tenía pésima la imaginación. Pero gracias por leerla y mil gracia por tus animos =)

**Ashaki: **muchas gracias^^ me alegro de que te gustara y…no, no soy bailarina. Pero me parece que las clases de baile del instituto me afectaron xD

**Rukia_alejandra: **¿te pareció divertido? ¡Genial! ^^ muchísimas gracias, y siento que fuera corto u.u'

**Celina_ Sosa: ¡**Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando la historia, porque tengo preparado un show dentro de unos cuantos capítulos…=)

**Ifanycka: **Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste la historia, y espero que te siga gustando, aunque aviso, les costara un pelín a la parejita. xD ¡Gracias!

**Sasha_ Kinoli: **¿te pareció bonito? Pues espero que te gusten los siguientes^^

**Sakura-chan94: **jeje si es cortito, pero me alegra que te haya gustado =) Gracias por leerlo.


	5. Chapter 5: Confesiones y recuerdos

**Capítulo 4: CONFESIONES Y RECUERDOS.**

Paso hacia atrás, voltear la cabeza al lado contrario y pasar hacía atrás el resto del pie. Vuelta, vuelta, espalda hacia atrás doblándola por encima de la cintura unos quince grados. El brazo, posicionado en el lado del último pie movido, extenderlo suavemente y con la misma mano, mientras con la otra es cogida por tú compañero, hacer un giro elegante de media luna y…

_ Deja lo-dijo Robert.

_ ¿Por qué?- dije mientras volvía a reincorporarme con ayuda de Robert, que era mi pareja de baile.

_ No mantienes bien el equilibrio, y tus movimientos son robóticos y forzados – suspiro mientras ponía tres de sus dedos en el tabique nasal, entre los ojos.

_ Lo siento…

_ No importa- dijo alejándose a paso lento de mí, hasta que llego a una banca y se sentó, apoyándose en la pared mirando el techo, como pensativo. Hasta que me miro directamente a los ojos.- Es un chico, ¿verdad?

_ ¿Un chico? Pregunte

_ No me contestes con otra pregunta, por favor.

Me lo quede mirando por varios segundos. Desde que lo conocí en la escuela de interpretación, se había convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos. Aún recordaba cómo nos conocimos…

Era invierno, hacía cuatro meses que había empezado el curso. Yo quería bailar, esa era mi única y verdadera meta en la vida, pero, si sabia interpretar, quizás podría subirme, algún día, en un escenario en Broway bailando y actuando. Eso sería espectacular. Por eso me metí en la escuela.

Había hecho un par de amigas con las que salía de vez en cuando, pero no era de mi total confianza, pero me lo pasaba bien con ellas.

Aún así, un par de semanas después de navidad, se celebraba el día del fundador. Y a mí me toco ir a por el decorado, y con un poco de suerte, iba, lo dejaba y me fugaba de ese lugar para ir luego a mí lugar favorito. Una habitación que había en la escuela con una gran vitrina de cristal, un ventanal que daba al jardín de atrás de la escuela, lleno de árboles, arbustos, yerba y muchas flores, en el centro, un precioso lago. En esa misma aula o habitación, había otra pared, la mitad de grande que la anterior con un enorme espejo, en el que me encantaba bailar delante de él. De esa manera podía ver mis fallos, y mejorarlos.

Y ahí me encontraba yo, encerrada en ese castillo que teníamos por escuela. Abrigadísima. Llevaba puesto unos tejanos largos azul claro, un poco rotos, un jersey blanco de cuello. Encima, un abrigo negro grueso que hacía juego con las botas negras de talón alto. Una bufanda rosa y un gorra a juego, que me había tejido Tomoyo.

Me dirigía, con paso lento, a través de un pasillo de piedra descubierto del piso de abajo. Entre por un portón y empecé a entrar en calor al entrar, al fin, dentro del edificio. Subí por unas escaleras de caracol, hasta conseguir acceder al piso superior. Uno vez allí, me propuse buscar el cuarto de los adornos, pero algo me condujo, sin prestar atención, al cuarto que yo buscaba. Una armónica y una melodía triste. Tan triste, que sin darme cuenta deje que un par de tímidas lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas hasta morir en los labios. Entre, y encima de la repisa de la ventana, un joven se encontraba tocando mientras observaba la luna llena de esa noche. Un chico de pelo negro y ojos azul oscuro como la noche, piel pálida que contrastaba con el polo azul marino que llevaba conjuntado con unos tejanos azul claro y unos botines masculinos de suela gruesa con cordones.

La verdad, es que me sentí totalmente avergonzada al encontrarme con que no podía dejar de mirarle. No solo era…su todo, lo que me invitaba a mirarle, sino también la noche, la melodía…la pálida luz que se filtraba por la ventana reflejándose en el cuerpo del muchacho.

_ ¿Querías algo?- dejo de tocar la melodía que tanto me estaba gustando, asustándome de repente con su pregunta.

_ Na-nada- no me salían las palabras, aún llevaba el susto en el cuerpo.

_ Entonces…lárgate

_ Es…que…-dudé- he venido a por los adornos de navidad, para la fiesta- le expliqué.

_ Y, ¿Por qué antes me has dicho "nada"?-enfatizo la última palabra y por primera vez, me miro

_ Me había asustado.

Cuando acabé de decir esta última frase, él se me acerco muchísimo, tanto que casi podía sentir su respiración. Me cogió por el mentón con su mano y me levanto la cabeza para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

_ No entiendo, porque debería asustarte mi presencia.

_ Bue-no, yo no esperaba encontrarte aquí.-le respondí.

Empezó a reírse, soltándome del mentón y echándose hacia atrás para reírse. Me miro por última vez y se marcho.

"Que rarito"-pensé.

Empecé a buscar entre las cajas y demás trastos que había por la habitación, hasta que encontré lo que andaba buscando.

Lo lleve a la sala dónde se hacían los preparativos, los deje encima de la mesa central para que se viera bien. Y con mucho cuidado, me deslice fuera del salón para poder ir a la sala de baile que tanto me gustaba.

Pero antes fui al jardín, escondiéndome detrás de un árbol, mire hacia arriba, agarré una rama y peque un salto para llegar hasta un hueco del tronco del árbol para coger la mochila dónde guardaba la ropa de baile para casos de emergencia, y este, era uno de ellos.

Me dirigí a la clase solitaria que tanto me gustaba, vestida con los zapatos negros cerrados de hebilla con tacón de unos seis centímetros. Con unos calentadores, también negros, cortos. Y un vestido cortó hasta los muslos con unos leguis a juego con todo, también negro, por encima de las rodillas.

Bien, una vez vestida, lista, y totalmente preparada, ahí, delante del espejo...me solté. Vuelta sobre mi propio eje, dejando el pie izquierdo en el mismo sitio y me estiro hacia delante, dejando únicamente el pie izquierdo en el suelo…

Una manos rozaron levemente mis mejillas, poniéndome sobre los ojos un tela que me los tapo. Al principio me puse nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Pero enseguida unas fuertes manos me cogieron de la cintura, el aliento de la persona que poseía esas manos me erizo la piel. El peso de una mano deslizándose por mi pierna levantada me la hizo bajar.

De repente, me giro hacia él, quedando cara a cara con el hombre misterioso.

_ ¿Tienes miedo?

_ Mientras sepas bailar, y no me pises…no, creo que no.

_ Muy graciosa…-su voz sonó a un suspiro.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos deslizándonos por el parqué de la sala., pero esas manos, ese cuerpo y todos los movimientos me hacían sentir que nada en mis movimientos era imposible, e incluso sentí un poco de vértigo cuando me levanto por arriba de sus hombros, pero aún estando un par de metros del suelo, seguía sintiéndome segura.

Al bajar, me hizo girar un par de veces mientras él tenía entre sus dedos, un extremo del pañuelo que había puesto sobre mis ojos quitándomelo por completo.

Cuando vi al chico…casi me da un ataque, era el mismo que había visto en la sala de los adornos. Nos manteníamos a un par de metros de distancia, uno del otro, sin emitir palabra alguna.

Pero eso daba igual, a pesar de lo mal que me había caído al principio con ese aire de grandeza que había dado, en ese baile, que duro solo unos minutos, me transmitió lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que podía contar siempre con él.

Ahora, después de cinco años nos encontramos los dos sentados en una banca de nuestro gimnasio particular, muy parecido al que había en la escuela y dónde bailamos por primera vez, allí nos dimos cuenta que: "si nos mantenemos juntos, el mundo estará a nuestros pies" Y así ha sido por varios años. Casi todos, por no decir la gran mayoría menos dos o tres, hemos quedado entre los tres primeros en los concursos. Y siempre hemos recibido muy buenas críticas en la revista Dancing Now, que es la más famosa en el mundo del baile, la número 1. Lo que nos había colocado en los nacionales.

_ Si- conteste al fin- Me parece que es un chico- conteste mientras me encogía, poniendo los pies encima de la banca y cogiéndome las piernas con los brazos, escondiendo la barbilla entre ellas y mirando un punto perdido en el suelo.

_ ¿Es con el que has pasado la noche?

De repente, la sangre me subió a las mejillas haciéndome sonrojar.

_ ¿Creías que no lo sabía?- me volvió a preguntar.

_ No esperaba que fueras tan perspicaz – le conteste.

_ En realidad me entere porque Tomoyo me llamo y me pido que te hiciera de niñera.

_ Sera de carabina- refunfuñe.

_ Como sea-un media sonrisa apareció en su rostro al contestar- aún así tenia que asegurarme con quien pasaba la noche mi mejor amiga

_ ¡Uhm! No soy una cría- crucé los brazos en señal de protesta.

_ Lo sé- me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

_ ¿Qué tal con Mike?- pregunte mirándolo de reojo. Su caricia paro y se volvía a recostar en la pared.

_ Bueno…aún no tiene clara que sexualidad tiene- una sombra paso por su mirada-así que aún sigue con Cathy.

_ ¿Su mujer?

_ Desgraciadamente, si…

_ Vaya…

Cada par con lo suyo, y en los temas del corazón no se puede hacer nada. ¡Ojala se pudiera decir alguna palabra mágica y solucionar los problemas! Así nadie sufriría. Pero esa palabra, no existe. Y solo nos queda apechugar con los que hay. Aunque nos duela no poder ayudar, realmente, a un buen amigo.

Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí al hotel, para comprobar si Shaoran aún tenía la reserva a nombre de los dos. Pregunté a la recepcionista por él y me dijo que había salido.

Aún…tenía una última oportunidad, ¿no? Y aunque no fuera así, la partida no se da por perdida hasta que no has dejado de intentarlo.

Fui a mi departamento y prepare una pequeña maleta con ropa y algunas…pertenencias, por llamar así a los potinques que me llevaba conmigo. Y de nuevo, de vuelta al hotel.

Y aún no había llegado.

Así que pude colocar todas mis pertenencias en cajones, armarios, y ordenar un tanto la habitación.

Me di una ducha y me arregle, me puse un vestido blanco ajustado en el pecho de tirantes y en un vuelo a partir del mismo lugar, muy corto, pero tampoco demasiado. De zapatos, unos bonitos zapatos marrones de muchas tiras, atados en los tobillos y de un tacón de entre ocho y diez centímetros.

Una vez arreglada me fui del hotel para dar una vuelta por las calles de Tokio.

Y en una de las esquinas encontré un anuncio de lo más interesante.

"Se busca chica que sepa bailar y actuar para obra de teatro. Sera en la oficina Fin de la c/ Paradise, 33, a las nueve de la mañana. Se escogerá de entre todas las que se presenten a la mejor. Mucha suerte."

Apunte la dirección en mi agenda, más abajo del anuncio, ponía la fecha, dentro de dos días seria el casting. Y era mi gran oportunidad para subirme a un escenario y poder, algún día cumplir mi sueño en Broway.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Y aquí está el capítulo 4^^**

**Hoy ha sido un capítulo dedicado a Sakura y también a Robert.**

**Espero que les guste mucho, y en el próximo capítulo… ¡Shaoran y Robert!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron los anteriores capítulos, y muchísimas gracias también a quienes leerán este. **

**Mil gracias. **

**Atte: Cristina**


	6. Chapter 6: Jóvenes corazones

**CAPÍTULO .5: JOVENES CORAZONES.**

Al irme del hotel me dirigí al departamento que tenía en Japón. Allí cogí y me vestí con el chándal para salir a correr. No me apetecía ir a ensayar solo. Así que me fui a correr, que en parte me mantenía en forma para la competición, en la que yo, desgraciadamente, era parte del premio. Aunque, gracias a dios, dentro de poco se celebraría una obra musical en la que yo era el protagonista, una obra de Broadway que se mantenía en el anonimato. Pero, aunque eso me hacia increíblemente feliz, había un pequeño problemilla llamado Sakura.

Ya estaba en la calle, corriendo en alguna dirección que podría tomar o el sitio al que podía ir. Ella era mi dirección. Y ojala fuera mi destino…

¡Pero qué tonterías! Ella está con otro, y seguro que era realmente feliz al lado de ese chico que la había venido a buscar.

Pero igualmente, yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el momento en que la conocí, el momento en el que baile con ella y la noche que pase con ella en la habitación del hotel y creí estar volando a través de las nubes con el simple contacto de su piel tras la tela de la ropa. Ni siquiera bailando había sentido esa sensación tan…satisfactoria.

El plan del desayuno y las flores no había funcionado, para nada.

La idea de mi primo había sido buena, eso tenía que admitirlo, pero por desgracia, ciertas cosas habían truncado los planes.

Me pare en seco. Me encorvé y apoye mis manos en las rodillas mientras intentaba coger todo el aire posible por la boca, pero después del ejercicio lo cogía y lo soltaba con mayor rapidez.

Había caído en una cosa que podría ser realmente efectiva. Quizás, ella volvía al hotel. Claro, aún no se había pagado la cuenta y la habitación seguía siendo nuestra.

Tenía que volver al departamento y hacer una pequeña maleta con pocas de mis pertenencias y rezar para que ella volviera.

* * * * * * * * * *

Salí del entrenamiento un poco frustrado. Yo pensaba desahogarme bailando, pero mi compañera, Sakura, no estaba nada concentrada en ello. Se había enamorado de un chico que había conocido en una fiesta y ahora, su intención era hacer que él se fijara en ella.

Aunque la verdad es que cuando me llamo Tomoyo, me lo conto todo. Que el chico ese, el tal Li, también se había enamorado de ella nada más verla, pero existía un pequeño problema.

Por lo que me había contado Tomoyo, el joven es el bailarín más famoso de Oriente, aunque cuando ella me dijo el nombre me quede petrificado en seguida al reconocerlo, pero se ve que Sakura seguía igual de despistada que siempre, porque no se ha dado. Y ese, no es el problema. Se ve que el joven, anteriormente, se había enamorado de una bailarina que debutaba en los nacionales y ella, supuestamente, de él.

Pero no.

Solo lo utilizo para crear las habladurías y hacerse famosa. Lo que paso es que se fue con el director de un musical que había conocido teniendo la relación con el famoso bailarín y ahora ella vive en Europa.

Es decir, el joven se prometió que nunca estaría enamorado de nuevo de una debutante para no caer de nuevo en la trampa de engañarlo y ganar popularidad con ello.

Pero los nacionales no eran hasta dentro de dos semanas, y si ella no conseguía demostrarle que era de confianza…él utilizaría sus influencias para mandarla a paseo.

Y todo esto, me había recordado el problema que yo tenía con Mike.

Mike es un chico rubio de ojos café de alrededor de unos 28 años que conocí en un viaje a Italia. Nos conocimos en un desfile. Él iba con la que entonces era ya su mujer y yo fui con una amiga que había conseguido los pases.

Bien, pues en el desfile nos conocimos y congeniamos muy bien y al día siguiente, nos encontramos en el comedor y desayunamos juntos, hablándonos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. T así consecuentemente muchas veces más durante el periodo de cinco días que fueron los que duraron el desfile.

Pero el último día, cometí el error de besarle. Él se quedo estático y se excuso diciendo que llegaba tarde al avión. Me quede hecho polvo cuando él se fue con su mujer, que fue cuando me entere de que estaba casado ya que cuando estábamos juntos omitió ese pequeño detalle.

Y eso me dejo claro que nunca volvería a verle.

Un mes después, aunque no me había olvidado de él yo seguía mi vida y mi humor volvía a mejorar, pero recibí una llamada de él.

Me decía que no se había olvidado de mí y que le encantaría volverme a ver de nuevo.

Y yo acepté.

Nos vimos un fin de semana, nos quedamos en un hotel y…bueno, uno ya se puede imaginar que ocurrió durante nuestra estancia.

Él le puso la excusa a su mujer, Cathy, de que era una conferencia de trabajo y que duraría todo el fin de semana. Y así, bastantes veces más.

Hasta que un día, me llevó a su casa. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato en la sala de estar sentados en el sofá y, cuando nos empezamos a besar, su mujer pico al timbre. Tuvimos suerte de que se olvidara las llaves.

Y bueno…me presento como un "colega" de trabajo.

Su mujer me parecía la mar de simpática y agradable, y sin ironías. Y la verdad es que siempre que iba me trataba muy bien, y cada vez que me ofrecía una de sus sonrisas yo me sentía peor.

Era rusa de nacimiento, muy blanca, ojos azul claro verdosos y pelo rubio hasta los hombros. No era muy alta, más bien menudita de poco más de un metro cincuenta i dos, que contrastaba con el metro noventa de Mike. Pero a ella no le importaba e incluso muchas veces había bromas a su propia costa.

Desde que entre en la vida de la pareja, empezamos a salir muy a menudo los tres. Cosa que me parecía de lo más rara, pero uno se acaba acostumbrado a todo.

Y todo iba bien, hasta que Cathy invito a una amiga suya a cenar un día con nosotros. Una chica de aproximadamente un metro sesenta y cinco, piel un poco tostada del sol, una cabellera negra hasta media espalda con mechas rojas con el pelo ondulado y ojos verde oscuro.

También era muy simpática y me llamo mucho la atención. Era de un pueblo cercano a Shanghái, China. Se crió con bastante pobreza y humildad, eran muchos hermanos y casi no tenían ni para comer. Así que ella se ofreció para irse de la casa.

Estuvo una semana divagando por las calles de las ciudades, sin comida ni agua. Hasta que una familia roca la encontró en su jardín moribunda.

Estudio y se saco la carrera de empresariales y cuando iba cobrando se lo mando a su familia para darles una oportunidad. Ahora, todos se habían ido a vivir a Japón y tenían empleos.

Pero aunque me impresiono, no me impresiona de la manera que Cathy creía.

Así que las siguientes veces, en vez de tres éramos cuatro. Y cada vez, nuestros encuentros (entre Mike y yo) eran más ya que iba a su casa más veces.

Todo con Mike iba estupendamente, como he dicho antes, nos veíamos más.

Hasta que un día, en uno de nuestros encuentros, cuando estábamos en casa de Mike, Cathy plegó antes de trabajar y nos encontró a los dos en su cama de matrimonio, desnudos y besándonos.

Su cara, al vernos, se me quedo grabada en la mente. En sus ojos que tanto me gustaban vi como la confianza que me tenía descendía hacía que sus ojos oscurecieran.

Desde ese momento, hace tres semanas, nos hemos visto muy poco. Nos hemos visto sobre todo para hablar sobre su matrimonio, que estaban a punto de divorciarse. Pero hace una semana, me dio la noticia de que seguía adelante con su relación.

Mike me dijo que no tenía clara la sexualidad y que por eso no nos podía dejar a ninguno de los dos.

Y así me encuentro ahora, tumbado en el sofá de mí casa, boca arriba, con un brazo pasado por detrás de mí cabeza doblado y el otro encima de mí estomago con una lata de juga de naranja.

Pensaba en que podía hacer, para arreglar esta situación sin complicarle más la vida.

* * * * * * * * * *

Volví al hotel después de coger las cuatro cosas que necesitaba de mi departamento.

Aunque la verdad es que me sorprendí al comprobar que ella había dejado también algunas cosas suyas, lo cual me dio ciertas esperanzas.

Me arregle un poco el traje que me había puesto esta mañana, pero claro, me había duchado después de hacer ejercicio. Ya me entienden…

Oí girar el pomo de la habitación y me gire.

Me alegre en cuanto la vi entrar por la puerta.

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro…

_ Hola de nuevo – saludo ella

_ Buenas noches – le respondí.

Ella miro a su alrededor de reojo, como si no quisiera que me diera cuenta de que estaba observando, ya que lo hacía con gran disimulo… ¡no! Definitivamente esa chica no sabía disimular.

_ Vaya…veo que te has instalado – su timidez era notoria cuando un leve rubor asomo por sus mejillas.

_ Sí, eso parece- conteste, aunque con una voz de: yo soy lo más. Me dieron ganas de darme un guantazo en mi gran cabezota- Por lo visto, tú has tenido la misma idea, o al menos una parecida- intente rectificar.

_ Es que me pareció buena idea para estar contigo.

Tarde varios segundos hasta que mi cerebro proceso lo acabado de decir por la chica que tenía en frente. No podía creer que ella…bueno, dijera aquello.

Pude ver, cuando volví a mirar directamente a sus ojos, que un rubor se hacía más y más intenso y que sus ojos rodaban de un lado al otro de la habitación, buscando una salida.

_ ¿Quieres ir a cenar?- pregunte

El rojo que había inundado su rostro desaparecía, dejando al descubierto la cara y sus ojos de perplejidad de una estupefacta Sakura.

_ Cl-claro – fue su respuesta al pasar unos pocos segundos.

Como no se movía, la cogí elegantemente del brazo y la lleve fuera de la habitación dónde, a través de un elegante ascensor, descendimos hacia la planta baja del edificio, para acabar dirigiéndonos al comedor…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Aquí está el capítulo 5 ^^

Espero que les guste, aunque ya saben: dejen sus reviews. Lo que valoro mucho son las…críticas constructivas xD por llamarlo así. Me gusta cuando la gente me dice lo que le gusta y lo que no le gusta, sobre todo esto último. Me gusta que sean críticos con mi historia, aunque también me gusta que me digan si lo he hecho bien, claro, no soy masoca xD

Bueno, me dejo de palabrería. Espero que hayan disfrutado con este nuevo capítulo =)

Besos.


	7. Chapter 7: Las luces se apagan

**CAPÍTULO.6: LAS LUCES SE APAGAN Y EMPIEZA LA FUNCIÓN**

Habíamos entrado al comedor y nos encontramos sentados en una mesa redonda, con un mantel de color marfil que combinaba con las paredes de color madera vieja y caoba. Encima de las mesa, unas espelmas y un centro de mesa con flores de todos los tamaños de colores pastel en la línea de los colores del fuego.

Sakura se veía bastante nerviosa, casi no había probado bocado de la comida que nos habían servido. Solo tomaba de vez en cuando del vino que tenía en una copa de cristal, igual que la mía.

Tenía que admitir, que a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba tuvimos una velada agradable. La conversación trato sobre curiosidades o hechos graciosos que nos ocurrieron en la infancia, en la adolescencia o incluso recientemente.

Una melodía empezó a inundar la sala, una melodía dulce, y muchas parejas salieron a la pista a bailar.

Sakura se quedo hipnotizada viéndoles bailar, sentada de costado, con la copa de vino en su mano izquierda.

_ Las luces se apagan y empieza la función – susurro.

La mire.

Yo quería volver a sentir, lo mismo que la otra vez. Cuando bailamos juntos.

La sensación de tener miles de mariposas batiendo las alas en mi estomago, haciéndome infinidad de cosquillas que recorrían toda mi espina dorsal, haciéndome sentir débil al temblarme todo el cuerpo.

A esto… ¿lo llaman estar enamorado, verdad?

Le cogí de la mano y la arrastre a la pista de baile, dejando antes la copa sobre la mesa con cuidado.

En ese momento solo deseaba sentir todo lo que ella solo podía causar en mí.

Empezamos a deslizarnos por la pista con pequeños pasos. Bien pegados el uno del otro. Sintiendo nuestras respiraciones acompasarse al bailar…

**Oh, Angel**

When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought I'd never find  
Angel of mine  


En el mismo instante que la conocí, supe que era diferente…especial. Jamás me imagine que volviera a mí ese sentimiento que creí destruido en mí.

Cuando lo vi, la verdad es que pensé que era un ángel. Era y es tan perfecto el hombre que tengo a mi lado, que hasta me cuesta respirar

**I look at you (looking at you) looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine **

Al mirarla, veo en sus ojos la felicidad eterna, un futuro maravilloso. Solo quiero naufragar siempre en esas gemas verdes todas las mañanas de mi vida. Ahora sé que lo mejor en mi vida, aún estaba por llegar, entonces apareció con ella.

Nunca entendí lo que la gente dice al estar enamorada. Eso de que cuando miras a los ojos de esa persona, sientes que nada es imposible. Que no hay límites en el horizonte. Y ahora los entiendo, no existe la palabra imposible.

**What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
**

**  
**Sé que ella no sabe cuánto la adoro, pero pienso demostrarlo todos los días de mí vida.

Sé que él no sabe lo que siente mi corazón, pero también sé, que nunca es tarde para demostrarlo.

**You came into my life sent from above  
Better than a dream, such a perfect love  
And I'll adore you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine**

Woah waoh, angel, yeah, oh

Vino como un haz de luz, iluminando mi vida y quitándome la venda oscura que tapaban mis ojos.

Todo es perfecto cuando él está cerca, porque hay un mundo sin oscuridad a mí alrededor.

**Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel, angel, of mine**

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  


No puedo explicar con palabras lo que sucedió anoche. Solo sé, que fue la sensación más increíble que he sentido en la vida. Dormir junto a ella, y amanecer a su lado.

Anoche…soñé con él. Me cuesta admitirlo incluso hasta en mi misma. Pero sé que es verdad. No puedo remediarlo, todo ha sido diferente. Un beso lanzado y una noche fantástica solo durmiendo juntos…

**You came into my life (my life) sent from above  
Better than a dream, such a perfect love, perfect love  
And I'll adore you 'til the end of time  
Angel, angel, of mine, of mine  
Angel, oh angel, angel**

I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new  
Every breath I take or vow that I make  
I want to share it with you, share it with you  


No pude imaginarme la eternidad hasta que ella apareció en mi vida.

Y creí que nunca habría nada más fascinante que bailar, pero he descubierto que sí lo hay.

**When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought I'd never find  
Angel of mine  
**

Sí, quiero compartir mi vida con ella. ¿Por qué no? Seria increíble pasar cada segundo de mi vida a su lado.

Abrazar cada día al hombre que baila conmigo…un buen sueño que cumplir, ¿no creen?

**You came into my life, sent from above, up above baby  
Better than a dream, such a perfect love  
You're such a perfect love  
And I'll adore you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine**

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  


No puedo aguantar las ganas de decirle cuanto quiero estar con ella, pero no quiero asustarla, primero, tengo que demostrárselo.

Tengo que hace algo para que el sepa que no puedo estar con él, que no concibo la vida si no está a mi lado.

**I look at you, looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine**

Porque me falta el aire que necesito si no está a mi lado, quiero que entienda que es lo que necesito para que mi corazón, no deje de latir.- _pensaron ambos castaños a la vez._

**Angel of mine de Eternal**

Note como la canción, acabo demasiado rápido.

No hicimos casi nada de esfuerzos al ser una canción lenta, pero nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas.

Y allí quietos, mirándonos, sintiendo el contacto el uno del otro…

Le robe un beso.

Pero no como el de la otra noche. Sino un beso cargando de pasión, dulzura, amor…

Besar sus labios era como beber el néctar más dulce, como posar los labios en un pétalo de flor.

_Ambos jóvenes, se separaron. Al mirarse, vieron en el otro cuanto amor tenían encadenado en su interior, cuantas ganas tenían de demostrarse que se querían…_

_Los ojos de los castaños brillaban de la emoción. De haber sido correspondidos en un beso que les había hecho rozar el cielo, con tan solo el roce de la persona a la que amaban…_

* * * * * * * * * *

Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. No había dormido en toda la noche pensando en que le diría a Mike en cuanto lo viera.

_Mike, ¡quiero que estemos juntos! – _no, demasiado desesperado.

_Mike, ¿qué tal si volvemos a empezar?- _no, no soy un crío.

_Mike, ¡divórciate! ¡Yo te quiero más que ella! – _no, demasiado egoísta.

Y así mil cosas que se pasaban por la mente, pero que ninguna de ellas me agradaba.

Si las cosas pudieran ser más sencillas…

Iba por la calle, con la cabeza gacha chutando una lata del suelo. Pero estaba tan furioso que la chute demasiado fuerte.

Lo que hizo…que fuera a parar a la cabeza de una persona.

_ ¡Auch!- la lata dio justo en la cabeza de una chica menuda de cabello rubio que paseaba por la calle

_ Lo siento – dije – lo siento de veras- me sabia muy mal haberle dado.

_ No pasa na…

Dejo la frase en el aire.

Unos ojos azul verdosos me observaban con incredulidad. Como si no se creyera que era yo a quién tenía enfrente.

_ Cathy…-susurre. No me esperaba encontrar con ella, o al menos deseaba no hacerlo.

_ Yo…tengo prisa- intento salir corriendo de ahí, pero logre retenerla a tiempo.

_ Hablemos, por favor – le rogué.

Ella solo me miro y asintió.

Eso, era más de lo que yo me merecía después de lo que le había hecho…

No tardamos mucho en encontrar una cafetería dónde pedimos unos cafés y nos pusimos a hablar.

Bueno, más bien yo le estaba suplicando perdón. Intentándome justificar con palabras que eran inexistentes en mi vocabulario a estas alturas. Como la palabra: perdón

_ Cathy, estuvo mal, lo sé. No debimos...no debí continuar esa relación después de conocerte.-ella solo miraba al piso, y como juzgarla después de todo. Comprendía que no quisiera mirarme a la cara- No te pido que todo vuelva a ser como antes, solo suplico tú perdón…

Levanto su mirada a mí y pude ver lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, lágrimas de tristeza que recorrían su rostro para morir en sus labios.

Entonces, recordé, como es que llegamos por mi culpa a esta situación…

**-Flash Back-**

_Mike y yo nos encontrábamos bajo unas sabanas blancas abrazados y devorándonos a besos. Como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo._

_Nos tocábamos intentando memorizar cada parte del cuerpo del uno del otro con las yemas de nuestros dedos, con nuestras lenguas, labios…todo un recorrido que parecía no tener fin._

_No era la primera vez que nos tocábamos y nos ansiábamos tanto, pero siempre era diferente. Nunca era igual una vez que la otra._

_Algunas era arrebatos de pasión, otras eran dulces, otras tímidas…_

_Como he dicho, nunca era lo mismo dos veces._

_La cuestión es que ese día, desde que entre por la puerta de su casa, no habíamos parado. Con lo que no cerramos la puerta de la calle con llave. _

_Ese, fue el primer error._

_El segundo fue acostarme con el marido de una amiga y sabiendo lo que esto provocaría en la pareja. Pero claro, de eso somos ¡todos! desgraciadamente muy conscientes._

_Cathy, mi amiga a la que yo había traicionado, llego más temprano del trabajo. No abrió la puerta con sus llaves, y es que no hizo falta. Además, tampoco nos enteramos de cuando empezó a subir con sus tacones las escalinatas de madera que llevan al piso superior, dónde estábamos nosotros._

_Incluso hubieran robado, y como si nada._

_Lo peor fue que ella, al abrir la puerta, nos encontró besándonos._

__ Mike, te quiero- le susurre en la oreja mientras le mordía el ovulo._

__ Y yo a ti, Robert _

_Nos susurramos palabras como esas mientras que Cathy seguía parada como estatua, en el umbral de la puerta._

_Nos dimos cuenta justo en el momento en el que iba a introducirme dentro de Mike, en la cama matrimonial que compartía con su mujer._

_Cuando nos dimos cuenta de su presencia, rápidamente paramos y nos la quedamos mirando, hasta que al fin reaccionamos y fuimos hacia ella._

_De los ojos azul verdoso caían gruesas lágrimas, y ella, no tardó en salir corriendo de ahí._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Estuvo tres largos e intensos días sin aparecer por la casa. Había alquilado la habitación de un hotel hasta que Mike la encontró y se la llevo de nuevo a casa, con la promesa, de que todo volvería a ser como era antes de que ocurriera todo esto.

Pero no lo ha cumplido.

Él y yo nos vemos poco, pero nos vemos. Y en esas "citas" se entiende lo que hacemos.

Y es en momentos como el que estoy viviendo ahora cuando me doy cuenta de lo muy… ¡IMBÉCIL! Que he sido.

Hago daño a mi amiga, cuando su marido, sigue traicionándola haciéndole falsas promesas que no tarda en parar de cumplirlas. Y yo caigo en ello porque le quiero, pero también la quiero a ella.

Haber… ¡es mi amiga! Y como amiga debería respetarla más. Porque para eso están los amigos. Para respetarse y ayudarse los unos a los otros.

Nos tomamos nuestros cafés en silencio. Por mí cabeza pasaban multitud de pensamientos dirigidos a la pareja a la que yo había destruido la vida.

_ Cathy, lo siento. Fui un estúpido.

_ Eso ya da igual…

_ No, no da igual. Tú eras y sigues siendo mi amiga y yo no te trate como tal. Y estoy completamente arrepentido.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – las lágrimas s e volvían a acumular en su rostro.

_ Tú perdón.

_ Después de…-no puedo acabar la frase. Solo apretó los dientes.- quiero irme a casa.

_ Te acompaño. – declare.

_ No es necesario.

_ Lo hare de todas formas.

Y así es como acabamos los dos en mi coche conduciendo en dirección su casa. Dirección que me sabía a la perfección.

No me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino, y en cierta forma se lo agradecí. Ya que a cada palabra suya, en mí aumentaba la culpabilidad que ya sentía por la traición cometida.

Y eso no lo podía soportar.

Media hora más tarde llegamos a su casa. Baje del automóvil y le abrí la puerta.

_ Gracias – contesto mientras baja del coche.

No le conteste. Solo le tendí la mano que ella acepto y la guie hasta la entrada. Notaba como temblaba.

Espero- comencé-que algún día puedas perdonarme

Nos miramos durante largo rato. Supongo que intentando buscar las respuestas que buscábamos en la mirada del otro.

Perdimos la conexión de nuestras miradas al oír como el pomo de la puerta principal giraba. Dirigimos nuestras miradas a la puerta, escuchando el chirrido al abrirse. Pero aún nos sorprendimos más al ver al causante.

_ Ho-hola – Mike no nos esperaba. Y por su voz temblorosa y su cara de póker, era como tener enfrente un libro abierto.

_ Holo – le salude. Aventé mi mano en señal de saludo y salí disparado de ese lugar.

Al subir al coche, los mire por última vez antes de arrancar. Sus miradas estaban puestas en mí.

Yo solo salí de ahí lo antes que pude e intente centrarme en la carretera que me esperaba antes de llegar a casa.

* * * * * * * * * *

El fuego entre los dos había aumentado hasta tal punto que no pudieron esperar por varios minutos más a acabar la velada. Forzando a esta a acabarse en la habitación.

Subieron hasta la habitación gracias a uno de los ascensores que se encontraban en el hotel. Dentro del aparato mantuvieron la cordura y lucharon contra sus ganas de tenerse el uno al otro en ese preciso momento.

Cuando bajaron, tranquilamente fueron hasta la puerta de la habitación. Dónde dentro, en cuanto la abrieran, se sumergirían en un mundo de fantasías y pasiones con las que nunca habían soñado.

Atravesaron la puerta con ansias y la cerraron con furia.

Shaoran se recargo sobre ella e intento asimilar a marcha forzada todas las sensaciones que le cruzaban como la misma electricidad por todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Miro a la muchacha que tenía enfrente. Sentada en la cama, solo para él. Una chica con una infinita dulzura que la hacía ver muy tierna, pero también la mujer más deseable del planeta.

Se acerco a ella como felino acechando a su presa. Sin apartar sus ojos de los orbes jades que iba a tener toda la noche para él.

Por su parte, Sakura, sentía más y más calor a cada paso que ese hombre daba hacia ella. Despertando unas ansias en ella que creyó que ni en sus mejores fantasías podría sentir.

Él estaba ya justo en frente de ella. Solo para ella.

Le tendía la mano y ella la acepto con gusto. Quedando de pie al lado del castaño.

Se besaron.

Un beso tierno, largo y suave. Un beso lento que dejo que ambos exploraran la boca del otro.

Sakura paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y Shaoran la acerco más abrazándola por la cintura. Lo que profundizo el beso.

Se separaron para coger aire y el ambarino le mordió el labio inferior a la muchacha haciendo que al separarse, ella no se alejara tanto de él.

La volvió a besar. Pero esta vez fue corto.

Shaoran, tenía otros planes en su cabeza que pasarse toda la noche besando a la castaña. Al menos no toda la noche en los labios únicamente.

Bajo por su cuello. Lamiéndolo, chupándolo, succionándolo…haciendo que la chica que tenía entre sus brazos no se creyera que él la estaba tocando.

Mientras, la esmeralda, recorría con sus manos la ancha espalda del hombre que estaba entre sus brazos, bajando por los músculos y bien proporcionados brazos masculinos que poseía. Hasta llegar a los botones de la camisa que él llevaba. Se la empezó a desabrochar mientras él estaba muy ocupado jugando con su ovulo. Lo que en un momento, la hizo gemir y estremecerse entre esos fuertes brazos que la sostenían.

Al final, logro librarse de la maldita camiseta. Y entonces, pudo contemplar el bien esculpido cuerpo que Shaoran poseía. Los músculos bien marcados y moderadamente exuberantes.

Acerco un dedo hacia su torso que parecía haberse creado en manos de los mismos dioses del Olimpo.

Él suspiro satisfecho por el contacto de ella sobre su caliente piel.

La abrazo, y con una mano, bajo la cremallera del vestido que Sakura llevaba dejándola solo con ropa interior.

La condujo más cerca de la cama, hasta que tropezaron con la orilla y cayeron sobre el mullido colchón, el sobre ella, rebotando uno sobre el otro, pero sin perder el contacto.

Volvieron a besarse. Con desesperación, ansias…y otros muchos adjetivos que se podrían reducir en una sola palabra: _deseo._

Sakura logro colocar sus manos sobre el torso de Shaoran y las deslizo suavemente hasta llegar al punto dónde el pantalón empezaba a dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera, sintiendo sobre la piel de sus manos el sexo erecto de Shaoran queriendo ser liberado de esos dichosos bóxers.

Por su parte el ambarino andaba la mar de distraído con los pechos de la mujer que tenia debajo de él. Le quito el sujetador que llevaba y lo tiro a algún lugar de la habitación que ni se molesto en mirar sabiendo que después no lo recordaría. Los beso dando suaves masajes con su lengua en ellos, haciendo que los pezones se le endurecieran a cada momento que pasaban. Los mordía y los succionaba con cuidado de no hacerle daño con los dientes.

Al final, su compañera, logro bajar sus pantalones hasta las rodillas. Él bajo sus manos y se los acabo quitando él mismo.

El castaño bajo su boca hacia la tira elástica de las braguitas de la esmeralda, apretándola entre sus dientes y bajándoselas por los muslos hasta quitárselas completamente.

Beso esa parte tan intima de la castaña, haciendo que a esta se le erizara la piel.

El sudor, bajaba por la frente de ambos y por su piel, dejaba un rastro de pequeñas gotas centellantes a la cálida luz de la habitación.

Él le introdujo la lengua en su sexo y saboreo su esencia cuando Sakura gimió de placer y no pudo contenerlo.

La beso para que sintiera en su boca su propio sabor en ella.

Para Sakura era algo nuevo, un sabor dulce de los labios de Shaoran y otro acido que provenía de ella misma.

Con mucho cuidado, Sakura bajo por completo los bóxers del ambarino.

Quedando completamente desnudos.

Se recostaron, él encima de ella, y el joven intento introducir su sexo en el de su compañera. Pero le fue un poco difícil de encontrar la entrada, así que Sakura, con sus manos, guió a su mimbro hasta el centro de su cuerpo dónde él quería enterrarse y sentirla.

La penetro. Con cuidado de no dañarla.

Ella alzo sus piernas y le rodeo la cintura para profundizar su unión.

Al principio fueron embestidas lentas, hasta que su respiración empezó a acompasarse y se volvieron más dinámicas.

Él soltó un gruñido cuando las uñas de Sakura se clavaron en su espalda dejándole un rastro de arañazos.

Estaban ya muy entregados, y no tardaron en llegar al clímax. Haciendo que sus fluidos sexuales recorrieran por sus miembros íntimos aún unidos.

Shaoran, al acabar, acorruco su cabeza en el cuello de ella, disfrutando del olor de su pelo a flores y frutas. Y Sakura del olor a miel de los cabellos de su amado que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Notando la respiración en sus cuellos.

Dejaron su unión atrás para recostarse de costado uno al lado del otro, mirándose a los ojos y manteniendo en su rostro una media sonrisa picara.

No hicieron falta palabras.

Él recostó su espalda en el colchón quedando boca arriba mientras ella acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Shaoran sentía la respiración en su estomago. Haciéndolo sentir increíblemente relajado. Mientras, el le acariciaba la espalada y la cascada de cabellos que caían por ellos.

_ Te amo

Sakura cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormida después de susurrar esas palabras que al llegar a oídos del ambarino sonaron a gloria.

_ Yo también te amo, Sakura.

Le beso la cabeza y se acomodo de forma que en cuanto cerró los ojos, se unió al sueño de la mujer que dormía en sus brazos…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, además de que a partir de aquí, las cosas no les van a ser fáciles a nuestros protagonistas.**

**Las dudas, el odio y sentimientos parecidos, resurgirán en el joven corazón del ambarino que ya sufrió una vez. Al igual que el de la joven de orbes jade que fue traicionada.**

**Y hasta aquí puedo decir^^**

**Hasta la próxima. Espero que me digan si les ha gustado y si tienen dudas sobre algo, las contestare lo antes posible.**

**GRACIAS.**

En las partes subrayadas y en _cursiva_ son las partes en las que paso a ser la narradora, aunque solo hay un momento y es después de la canción. Que como ya he indicado pertenece al grupo "Eternal".

En la canción, hablan ambos protagonistas. Primero Shaoran y en la siguiente frase Sakura. Y así en cada una de las separaciones.

Pero antes de que llegue la parte en la que yo narro en subrayado y cursiva, habla Shaoran.


	8. Chapter 8: La vida, el escenario

**CAPÍTULO.7: La vida, el escenario…**

_Él me estaba mirando con odio y en sus ojos podía leer la palabra traición grabada a fuego. _

_Sentí como un extraño sentimiento merodeaba como un aura oscura acechando muerte._

_Noté como de mis ojos, las lágrimas luchaban por salir como si de cascadas se tratara. Pero aguante delante de él todo lo que puede, intentando no titubear._

_El siguiente movimiento que hizo, fue girarme la cara y salir del estadio delante del silencio de miles de personas que lo habían visto todo…_

* * * * * * * * *

Solo hizo falta que cantara una estrofa. Después de la actuación de baile que había hecho y obteniendo la máxima puntación casi ni lo dudaron.

Además…tampoco tenía una voz fea, y no desafinaba, me parece que eso viene de familia.

Salí pronto del pequeño teatro de la compañía con una sonrisa en mis labios y la esperanza cada vez mayor de ver cumplido mi sueño de pisar un escenario de Broadway representando una obra. Y qué mejor que un musical.

Durante las últimas dos semanas casi no he visto a Shaoran. Los dos llegamos tarde y nos quedamos dormidos en cuanto nos echamos en la cama. Por lo que no he tenido tiempo de decirle que me presentare al campeonato nacional. Aunque la verdad, no sé la insistencia que tiene Robert que se lo diga y cuanto antes.

¡Hombres! Nunca les comprenderé…

Camine tranquilamente por las calles transitadas de la ciudad, disfrutando de la brisa fresca que soplaba. Dentro de poco llegaría el otoño. Pero aún hacía calor e ir con tirantes no era ninguna locura.

Una vez en la puerta del hotel, entre con dificultad a causa de la gran cantidad de personas que rodeaban la entrada. Una vez dentro, a través de la puerta giratoria de cristales transparentes, pude ver que muchos eran periodistas y fotógrafos.

_ Disculpe- un señor mayor se giro hacía mí detrás del escritorio para quedar cara a cara conmigo.- ¿Porque hay tanta gente en la entrada?

_ Oh! Vera señorita. En nuestro hotel está alojado Lobo, el mejor bailarín de Asia.

_Vaya…-el mejor bailarín del mundo…ojala un día, yo también tenga un club de fans. Me reí interiormente ante la ocurrencia.

Sonreí al hombre y me dirigí a la habitación. ¡Por fin un día de tranquilidad! Cogí el ascensor y subí a mí planta. Una vez allí y salir del ascensor, me tope con un hombre de gabardina negra, con el sombrero y las gafas a juego que se choco conmigo.

Y encima no me pidió ni disculpas. Solo se me quedo viendo durante unos segundos y se fue murmurando hacía el ascensor que yo había abordado minutos atrás.

Entre en la habitación y me encontré encima de la cama una caja de color verde perla de medidas bastantes significativas con una lazo de color verde agua. Al abrir la caja, me encontré con un vestido envuelto en un delicado papel de seda blanco. De ella, saque un precioso vestido de color melocotón con los bordes en colores rojos y naranjas difuminados, además, al moverlo, brillaba a causa de las pequeñas lentejuelas que andaban dispersas por los volantes de la prenda.

Me lo probé y rápidamente busque un espejo en aquella habitación para poderme ver. Era, realmente, un vestido precioso.

Volví a la cama, lugar dónde reposaba la caja, abierta y el papel de seda saliéndose de esta, dentro, había una nota, la cogí y empecé a leer:

_Cerecito,_

_Siento entregarte este presente de esta manera, pero sobretodo lamento no poder entregártelo en persona porque de esta forma, no he podido disfrutar de tú sonrisa y de tú mirada iluminada._

_Con esto, me quiero disculpar, pero no voy a poderte ver por más de un mes por causas del trabajo. Es muy complicado, pero te lo explicare todo, te lo prometo._

_Dentro de un mes, una persona del personal que trabaja a mis servicios ira a buscarte al hotel. Me gustaría que te pusieses el vestido para bailar al Amanecer…_

_Ruego tú perdón por esta despedida._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Shaoran._

Un mes, un mes…Seria un eterno mes sin poder verle y, ahora, solo me quedaba esperar hasta el día en que lo vuelva a ver, a abrazar y a naufragar en el profundo mar ámbar miel de sus preciosos ojos.

_* * * * * * * * * *_

La competición se había suspendido, y la excusa que habían dado para anularlo de repente fue que el jurado se había intoxicado con unas gambas que sirvieron en el bufé.

¿Creíble? ¡Claro! En esta vida tienes que creértelo todo, pero cuando una tiene contactos, se entera de que el jurado se ha ido de crucero. Vacaciones anticipadas gracias al dinero que tienen que aportar los concursantes para participar.

A causa de eso me traslade a mí refugio privado en Suecia, a una cabaña junto al lago con un pequeño embarcadero. Un lugar rodeado de montañas, altos pinos, matorrales y otro tipo de vegetación propia de la zona.

Me vine para arreglar ciertos asuntos familiares, en realidad quería acabar unos documentos para la empresa que mí difunto padre, Hien Li, me dejo tras fallecer, pero la cual está dirigida por mis cuatro hermanas mayores aún estando a mí nombre. Ellas, desde muy jóvenes habían querido seguir con el negocio familiar para demostrarle a papa lo que eran capaces de hacer aún siendo mujeres. En cambio, por mí parte, yo me dedique al baile e incluso mí padre me pago un estudio cuando era joven en el centro de Nueva York y que ahora se ha convertido en una empresa que dirijo yo, aunque es pequeña. Pero esto de pagarme el estudio y darme todos los caprichos del mundo mundial, fue consecuencia de que mi padre creía que todo esto del baile era un capricho momentáneo o quizás un arranque de rebeldía que tenían muchos "niños de papa" en la adolescencia. E incluso pensó que podría ser una manera de desahogarme después de cursar mis estudios de empresariales que tenían una durada de cuatro años y los acabe en dos, en la universidad de Harvard, y aunque me dejo competir, se pensó que la fama me agobiaría y acabaría dejándolo, pero al acabar los estudios, me volqué por completo en alcanzar mis sueños. Para entonces yo ya tenía los diecinueve años, faltándome poco para cumplir los 20.

Aunque había algo que me hacía sentir culpable, y es que jamás quise defraudarlo, pero tenía claro que ese no era mi destino.

Mi madre no tardaría en venir, quizás menos de una semana, quizás algo más, pero así aprovecharía para visitar la ciudad, hacer algunas y entrenar.

En cuanto a Sakura, intentaría hacer lo posible para comunicarme con ella. Antes de dejar el hotel sin despedirme, le deje como obsequio un vestido precioso, que si había leído mí carta, se lo pondrá para el día del campeonato nacional donde voy a emitir una presentación en su nombre y, si todo sale bien, le pediré…

_Señorito Shaoran-la voz amable del anciano Wei se dejo oír con eco por toda la habitación- el señorito Eriol le espera en el salón.

_Gracias Wei, ahora bajo.-le di un último trago al whisky con hielo que tenía en la mano apurando el vaso. Lo deje sobre la bandeja de plata que se encontraba sobre la mesilla al lado de un sofá verde oscuro que había en la biblioteca.

Salí de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras de mí, me deslicé a través del pasillo de madera de pino, la madera bajo mis pies, crujía y aunque algunos les resultaba un ruido despreciable a mí me parecía el sonido más natural y relajante en estos momentos mientras me dirigía al salón, a un salón que era silencioso, pero que en estos momentos, en cuanto cruzara la puerta doble de roble que se alzaba poderosa ante mí persona temerosa, que con tanta desconfianza observaba a una puerta que fácilmente había travesado tantas veces antes. Apoyé ambas manos, cada una en un ala de la puerta, y al abrirla, encontré a mí primo, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro hablando con una de las empleadas, una chica que respondía con familiaridad a cada cosa que decía mi primo.

Pero no tardo mucho, me vio de reojo y entonces se levanto extendiendo sus brazos para que lo abrazara y ofreciendo en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

_ ¡Primo! Qué bien te veo.-Me abrazó y me palmeo la espalda. Le respondí de igual forma y ambos tomamos asiento en el cómodo sofá de la sala.-Tengo algo que decirte-suspiro- Serena está en la ciudad.

Primo no se había tomado muchos rodeos en darme la noticia. Serena en la ciudad. Lo último que supe de ella fue por las noticias, lo que supe es que estaba viviendo en Paris con aquel novio que se echo. Serena es aquella chica por la que me deje engañar, la que solo perseguía la fama y el dinero, y yo fui el idiota que enredo para conseguirlo.

Y ahora ella, estaba en la ciudad.

¿Importarme? Si era sincero conmigo mismo no me importaba en absoluto dónde ella estuviese. Quizás hace unos años me hubiera convertido en un energúmeno y hubiera ido allí dónde ella estuviera para gritarle cuatro cosas a la cara y dejarla por los suelos, sin importarte ni una pizca mí orgullo. Pero en estos momentos de mi vida en los que eran compartidos por la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mis días…, simplemente, cualquier recuerdo del pasado dejaba de tener importancia si lo comparaba con ella. Así que, dónde estuviera esa rubia de pote con tetas de silicona me daba exactamente igual.

_Bien. ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?- mi primo sabía exactamente lo que yo sentía por Sakura, por lo tanto, si en algún momento se le ha pasado por la cabeza que iba a abandonar mi mundo de yupi por una…dejémoslo en indeseable, iba bastante equivocado.

_Sabes que Serena tiene por confidente a Chantal, que es la mayor cotilla del mundo.

_ ¿Y?

_Veras…Chantal ha ido contando por ahí que Serena lo ha dejado con su novio y que ahora tiene un nuevo viejo objetivo.-Dijo mirándome sin ningún cambio en su expresión.-Tú.

OK. Yo soy su objetivo, pero espero que sepa que no soy ninguna diana u objeto parecido. La cuestión es que seguía sin entender la preocupación que le ponía al asunto mi primo.

_ No entiendo donde quieres llegar.

_ Pues quiero llegar a que comprendas que cuando a la caprichosa de tú ex se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, no lo deja ir. Y dice tener un plan preparado para reconquistarte.

No me quede preocupado, yo sabía muy bien lo que sentía, y según mi criterio, mi primo simplemente estaba un poco enloquecido e influenciado por toda esa sarta de palabrería que había oído de la bocota de Chantal.

_ Puedes estar tranquilo, sea lo que sea lo que tenga pensado no surgirá ningún tipo de efecto.

_ Está bien- contesto Eriol mientras con los dedos se frotaba el puente de la nariz- por cierto… ¡sigues siendo como el adolescente rebelde de tus buenos tiempos, eh!- dijo esto mientras se ponía de pie y me frotaba el pelo como hacia cuándo éramos niños.

Aunque el tema no me preocupaba en absoluto, no podía dejar de pensar aquello tan sumamente diabólico que había preparado Serena.

* * * * * * * * * *

_El joven, nunca llego a casa. Pareció que un bar cercano a la carretera que le haría llegar a casa era mucho más atractivo que el cómodo sofá de su salón._

-Póngame otra copa.

-Ni hablar, ha bebido usted demasiado.

Y que si bebía demasiado, ¿A quién iba importarle? Había hundido la vida de una familia, o de lo que quedaba de ella. Me sentía frustrado, solo, desamparado…nadie acudiría.

Mi mejor amiga estaba demasiado ocupada con lo de su noviete rico y además, tampoco sabía que había pasado algo y mejor no alarmarla, con lo nerviosa que era, a lo mejor se mataba por la carretera. Y no estaba dispuesto a que otra persona sufriera por su culpa.

-Póngamela igualmente. Soy un pobre infeliz, que más le da.

El camarero me sirvió otra copa, la cogí y me la tomé de un trago. Salí del bar dejando una buena propina. La noche no podía acompañarme mejor en mí agonía. Llovía y los rayos parecían romper el cielo con fieros relámpagos.

Conduci, conduci aún sabiendo que no debería coger la carretera en mí estado. Pero me concentré y todo parecía estar saliendo bien, hasta que la música de mi móvil empezó a sonar. Estaba al lado de la radio y yo podía leer perfectamente el nombre de Mike en la pantalla del pequeño aparato.

Lloré.

Me había utilizado y yo, iluso de mí, me deje engañar fácilmente.

Cogí el pequeño objeto y lo tiré por la ventana, no quería ver ese nombre de nuevo, no, no…

Pero el aparato volvió a sonar. ¿Qué lo había tirado? Sí, pero solo el mío, y no el de la empresa. Al verlo, pensé que no me libraría jamás de este sufrimiento, apreté el acelerador, y después…ya no había un después.

**Nota:**

_La vida da vuelta inesperada y esta historia no lo demuestra una vez más._

_El inicio es el final de otro capítulo, del siguiente o del próximo, aún no lo tengo claro, pero ocurrirá, pero no solo ella tendrá la culpa de guardar secretos, sino que él también se verá implicado en una serie de mentiras y engaños que pagara con su felicidad._

_Bien, esto por lo que corresponde a la parejita de castaños que tanto nos gusta y que voy hacer sufrir hasta el final, muajaja._

_Pero luego está Robert, ha tenido un terrible accidente, y quizás, no se recupere… ¿habrá algún ángel para saberlo esta vez del abismo? ¿O será demasiado tarde para este personaje que tanto ha hecho por la esmeralda y que tanto ha sufrido ya?_

_Solo hay una forma de descubrirlo…_

_Esperando al siguiente capítulo xD_

_Atte: Cristina._


End file.
